Love Makes The World Go Round
by xTheTomatoBoxFairyx
Summary: A collection of romance drabbles. One shots. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I'd be in my holiday house in Hawaii, not sitting at home writing trashy fanfiction.
1. Unrequited

I won't give away the actual names of the characters mentioned in these drabbles. You're smart enough to guess, they're pretty easy. I won't do non canon pairings until later.

In three words: Little romance drabbles.

Enjoy (Hopefully)

* * *

Unriquited

_I look at you_

_You_

_With your angry face_

_Your hardened muscles _

_Your messy hair_

_And I can't help_

_But think about you_

_That's how I'm meant to behave_

_Aren't I?_

_After all_

_I do love you_

_I tell everyone_

_Everyone_

_They all know_

_You know_

_You were the first to know_

_I charge at you_

_I tell you_

_Over and over again_

_Until _

_I'm simply tired of saying it_

_You never respond_

_Never_

_Do you believe me?_

_You should_

_You should believe with all your heart_

_You should run at my feet and believe me_

_You should kiss my shoes and believe me_

_I've told you I love you_

_I've told you so many times_

_I think_

_I think it's sunk in by now_

_Then why,_

_Why do I still tell you?_

_I __know_

_I know you believe me_

_Maybe_

_Just maybe_

_The person who needs convincing_

_Isn't you_

_But me_

* * *

Pretty sucky, wasn't it? It's easy to figure out 'you' and 'I', but I hope I've made it slightly ambiguous.

Reveiw. (Or else)


	2. Triangle

The second installment in Love Makes The World Go Round. It's canon again. Answers for Unrequited and Triangle will be posted in a following chapter.

* * *

Triangle

_What makes you so special, _

_That she swoons for you?_

_What makes you so special, _

_That she kisses your feet?_

_What makes you so special, _

_That she worships the ground you walk on?_

_And why, _

_Why can't I have that special something?_

_I've hated you before I even knew you_

_We're rivals_

_I kept telling myself_

_Rivals_

_And, yet _

_You ignore me_

_You respect __him_

_Why not me?_

_I'm better than he is_

_Much better_

_And you_

_You still don't acknowledge me_

_Me_

_As your enemy_

_She loves you so much _

_And you ignore her_

_You cast her aside_

_Like an ugly old rag doll_

_She would be better off_

_With me_

_Why?_

_Why can't she see that?_

_I'd give her everything_

_Everything_

_Everything she ever wanted_

_You _

_You give her nothing _

_She hopes so much_

_She dreams_

_She cries_

_She wishes_

_All about you_

_She knows_

_She knows you're not giving her anything_

_And, yet_

_She'd still rather be with you_

_Can't she see?_

_Can't she see that you want someone special?_

_Someone as special as you_

_She's brilliant_

_And she's still not good enough_

_You're above everyone_

_Your Highness_

_You want someone special_

_Someone who's just as smart _

_And athletic_

_And good looking_

_And popular_

_And… perfect_

_As you_

_I hate you _

_So much_

_I hate you so much_

_That I can hardly bear it_

_And, yet_

_You don't hate me back_

_You think you're above her_

_Too good to be her lover_

_You think you're above me_

_Too good to be my enemy_

_Why doesn't she run to me for comfort?_

_I'd love her_

_Love her just as much as she loves you_

_But_

_After all_

_She thinks you're special_

_And I'm not_

This one was really easy. But, not as easy as the first. You need to identify 'I', 'you', 'her' and 'him'.

Reveiw. You know you want to.

* * *


	3. Precious

The long awaited (not really) 3rd chapter of _Love makes the world go round_. It's another canon pairing.

This fic's only been around for a short time, and I've already got 2 reviews! God, that sounded pathetic. Thank you to Skoozyy and KittyKat for the compliments. Thankfully, I haven't been flamed yet. I strongly advise you not to, I'm only a poor 13 year old girl, who's new on this site. That, and I've got the dark forces on my side. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. I'd be happy and _rich_ if I did.

Oh, and, keep the guesses coming. Once I get enough reviews, I'll publish the answers to Unrequited and Triangle.

_You're like a flower_

_So fragile_

_So delicate_

_So pretty_

_You may act controlling,_

_And overpowering_

_And intimidating_

_But I know_

_I know you're not_

_You want to be loved_

_I know you deny it,_

_But, you do_

_I'm here to fulfill you're wish_

_To love you_

_Or so you think_

_You think I stay here, because I want to_

_Because I love you_

_I don't_

_I stay because I care_

_I care about you_

_I care about everyone_

_But you,_

_You __need__ someone to care about you_

_Because, out of everyone,_

_You're the most fragile_

_The most breakable_

_And, even though it doesn't look like it,_

_The most __weak _

_I pity you_

_I feel so sorry for you_

_That's why_

_That's why I still stay,_

_Here, with you_

_Even though, recently,_

_I've found her_

_But,_

_That doesn't matter_

_You're feelings come first,_

_Mine last_

_I know my duty_

_To be that firm pot of soil,_

_Holding that delicate flower_

That was the easiest so far… unless of course you haven't- wait, that would give the whole thing away! You have to guess 'I', 'you' and 'her'. Pretty easy.

Review. Or face my wrath. Remember, I've got the dark forces on my side.


	4. Useless

Chapter 4 is finally up. Sorry for the long wait. This one was pretty hard to do. It's of a pairing that I don't know that much about. It's cannon again. It's also exactly 100 words. 100! I actually managed to do it! Goddamit, I'm proud of myself.

Keep the guesses coming, people. I'll publish the answers as soon as I get more reviews. I'm up to 5, already. 5 for 3 chapters! We'll see how well this chappie will fare.

Review, or the dark spirits will get you.

Disclaimer: One day, I _will_ own Furuba. However, for now, I'm content with writing trashy fanfiction.

* * *

_I'm so selfish_

_To want you_

_I don't deserve you_

_I don't deserve anything_

_You deserve someone better than me_

_I'm not good enough for you_

_I'm not good enough for anyone_

_That's why they laugh at me_

_Pretend they don't know me_

_Because_

_I'm not worthy_

_I'm god's only mistake,_

_A freak of nature_

_That's why I do the things I do _

_You don't need someone like me_

_But I_

_I need someone like you_

_Someone,_

_To share my life with_

_Someone, _

_Who copes with my strangeness_

_I need you,_

_But I don't deserve you_

_I'm just being selfish_

* * *

Crappie, right? Oh well. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and put in guesses for this fic. It's pretty easy to guess the pairing for this drabble. But, I still don't think I expressed 'I''s emotions right, and his/her veiw of 'you'.

Review, remember, the dark spirits are working for me.


End file.
